DEAL
by molly.sabrina
Summary: Boxer and a boxing manager.. Sorry this is my first fic not ver good with this stuff
1. Chapter 1

I know none of the charters are acting the same as they do in the show but its a good change. ENJOY!

**info: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A BOXER AND A BOXING AGENT MEET? BUT WHAT THEY DON'T REALIZE IS THEY HAVE ALREADY MEANT. YOU MUST READ TO FIND OUT**

**CHAPTER 1. THE MEETING**

It was early afternoon, when a young girl at the age of 20 walked out of her house and to her car. She had waist length raven black hair, with the prettiest chocolate brown eyes you have ever seen. She was on her way to the gym to practice, when her phone rang.

" Hey sango"

' Hey Kagome, whats up?"

"nothing much just going to the gym to work out. I have a big match next week I need all the practice I can get." Kagome said as she pulled into the parking lot

" haha thats right the championship match. Is that thing more important to you then your best friend since kindergarden?" said the girl trying not to laugh

" yep totally. See you for lunch? Because i'm thinking Chinese takeout?"

" Oh Kagome you are so predictable. Totally see you then." Both girls hung up and Kagome walked in to the gym and went straight to her usally exercise, the punching bag.

Kagome had a small figure but don't let her size fool you, she can take down a fully grown man in one swing, that is if she wants to. Kagome wasn't the normal girl. She wasn't into all the makeup and all the girly sports. She never wore high heels or skirts or dress. Her normal attire was, sneakers, jeans, and a t-shirt. She loved to dress like a guy it just felt so natural for her, but she always made the look work. No matter what she was wearing.

As Kagome punched the bag, she would always think about the match. Kagome was a boxer, ( in the womens category of course) she never wanted to be grouped with the women because she never felt like she was reaching her full potential.

She was there for 2 hours. Once she finished she grabbed her stuff and headed to the locker room. Once she was done she walked out and sat at a bench wrapping up her hands so they could heal before next week. When a certain henyo walked threw the door. The women at the counter greeted him with a smile and handed him a coffee." Thanks ladys." He smiled and continued to walk until he saw Kagome. He stopped and starred at her for what felt like hours.

Kagome never noticed a pair of golden eyes watching her as she bandaged her knuckles. He walked over to her like he owned the place and sat down right next to her. She glanced up and smiled a little. "OMG i don't know this guy but who ever he is he's hot" she thought as she was trying not to smile.

He glanced over at her. " what did you do to your hands?" He asked

" hmm, oh nothing i'm just wrapping them up so they can heal before next week" Kagome replied as if talking to her brother

" whats going on next week?"

" You know the big boxing championships?"

" ya, I have front row tickects. I can bring you if you want to go." He said with a smile

" Going? I'm not going, I'm in it. i'm the youngest competitor" She looked at him with a smile

" you, boxing? don't make me laugh. Your to small." He laughed a little

" TO SMALL! I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT ME TO" With that said she got up grabbed her stuff and left.

"Hmm.. ok " Inuyasha watched her leave and then went to work out.

** -**Hey thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, please comment. I'll add next chapter very soon. THANKS :)


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY EVERYONE I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY SO I HAVEN'T HAD A CHANCE TO UPDATE TILL NOW.

**YOU AGAIN, CHAPTER 2**

**" RING RING"**

Kagome's eyes slowly opened to her alarm clock going off, reassuring her it was time to get up. With heavy eyes she got up walked across the room, shut her alarm clock off, and went back to bed. She laid there for 10 minutes until she heard a banging on her door.

" KAGOME YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR THE FIGHT"

just then she remember she has a big fight today. If she doesn't win this fight then there is no shot of her going to the finals, right when that thought popped in her head she was out of bed and in the shower in record time.

10 minutes later Kagome rushed down the stairs fully dressed. " THANKS SANGO, SEE YOU AT THE ARENA" and out the door. She drove to the arena just in time to be able to warm up.

After an hour Sango arrived to find a very nervous Kagome pacing. " Kagome if you keep pacing you will put grooves in the floor"

"sorry Sango I can't help it I'm freaking out, I'M FREAKING OUT"

"i know just relax you will win this fight easy trust me i know you'

" thanks its just this fight can make or break my whole career. If I win then I have a chance in the finals and I can try for the belt, but if I loose then I'm out for good with no belt and no money. I have to win"

" Kagome it doesn't matter if you win or loose just try your best" Sango smiled then hugged her best friend " Besides if you loose then I will not get you any more cookies"

Kagome laughed and hugged her back " thanks for the pep talk Sango"

They sat down and talked while they waited an hour for Kagomes match to come. " omg Kagome look who just walked in a hottie" Kagome looked to see who it was " OMG.. no way" she then sunk down in her set trying to hide her self " don't look don't look don't look"

Inuyasha scanned the room and noticed a familiar figure. He walked up to her, " hey it's you from the gym. I didn't actually believe you when you said you where in the match. You do realize you are the only women in with all the men"

" Ya and do you know how hard it was for me to get in here, if you don't know it was pretty hard"

He chuckled " You know I never got your name, I'm Inuyasha"

" Kagome, nice to meet you " she gave a fake smile

Sango then cleared her throat " well if you two love birds are done catching up then we have a match to get to. Come on Kagome your almost up" Sango and Kagome left to finish getting ready. While Inuyasha stood there thinking,** " wow that is one heck of a women"**.

It was Kagome's turn to fight she stood at the entrance waiting for the announcement. **" UP NEXT FIGHTING FOR A SPOT IN THE FINALS IS NOT ONLY THE YOUNGEST BUT A FEMALE... KAGOME HIGURASHI"**

Kagome entered the ring and stopped as she took in the crowd cheering all the eyes on her and her opponent entering the arena. She felt good that she made it this far, even know her opponent was tree times bigger then her she felt that she could win and a smile tugged on her lips as the bell rang signaling the start of the first round...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN, WILL KAGOME WIN, WILL SHE LOOSE, PR WILL SHE FREEZE NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO. YOU WILL HAVE TO KEEPING READY TO FIND OUT, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.


	3. Chapter 3

- AUTHORS NOTE-

** HEY EVERYONE! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATLY I HAVE BEEN EXTREMLY BUSY I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON. I AM ALSO WORKING ON A NEW STORY FOR INUYASHA ( I AM LIKE REALLY INTO INUYASHA XD) WELL ANYWAY YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK IT OUT IT IS MORE HUMOR THEN ANYTHING ELSE BUT IT WILL HAVE SOME GOOD ACTION AND LOVE SCENES IN IT... HOPE FULLY IF I CAN REMEMBER TO PUT THEM IN LOL XD... I EILL STILL BE WORKING ON THIS STORY,, I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I WILL BE UPDATING FOR SURE WHEN I GET A NEW IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.. AGAIN IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATLEY BETWEEN WORKING FROM LIKE 6 TO MIDNIGHT ALMOST EVERY NIGHT 9 I DO GET NIGHTS OFF) AND THEN HAVING TO GET UP AT 6 IN THE MORNING FOR SCHOOL IS HARD I HAVE BEEN SLEEPING ALOT LOL... ALL WELL IT IS WHAT IT IS... HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY NEW STORY AND THIS ONE WHEN I UPDATE.. THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ IT YOU GUYS ARE GREAT...**

** :)**

** P.S. THE NAME OF MY NEW STORY IS "LAUGHTER IS THE BEST MEDICINE" hope you enjoy thank you everyone :) **


	4. Chapter 4

PREVOUSLY: THE BELL RANG AN MATCH STARTED WITH CROWED IN AWW AT THE GIRL FIGTiNG FOR THe chaps

_Now_

The bell rang and Kagome came out of her workd with a smirk. Her opponent charged her, quickly steppinb out of the way she landed a punch. The growd drew quiet, execpt for sango her cheers filled the huge room as everyone was shocked that kagome had actually landed a punch that didn't last very long.

Kagome then fell into her usalle routine, taking punches her and there blocking as many as possible in hopes of tiring him out. After what felt like years the bell rang signalling end of round one. Kagome fell to her knees as sango rushed in

"Kagome are you ok" she quickly threw her self next to her wiping away the blood from her busted lip as a cam voice from behind them

"how long do you think you can hold up.. he ddoesn't look to be getting tired, you have to go in and fight him head on"

Kagome looked up to come face to face with inuyasha. His face made him sound calm but she could easly sed the fear and worry in his eyes. ((Srry for the inturuptin but im gonna change a few things... 1: kagome is fighting for the belt... 2: has become her manager...3: its been 4 months since they first meant..))

" kagome this is the championships your fighting for the belt you can't get to chocky ... ok try you best" sango replied taking care of kagome before sge got up and dragged inuyasha from the ring for round 2 "good luck kagome"

Round 2 was very much like round 1, kagome coudn't get a hit in at all so she went back to tiering him out which wasn't working very. She could see his gloved hand about to make contact when she heard the bell. She hit the ground panting trying to reclaim her breath as her body screamed out for rest to put an dend to this torture. She was do busy in hear own world to notice inuyasha, sango, and her boyfriend and kagomes best guy friend huddeled around. Then she reliezed she made it threw round 2. She was determined to win no matter what happened, she felt her body mocing by its self as she asat up and tried to do her best smile was the bell rang for the 3 and final round.

This round was different, kagome was fighting back, she didn't even seem lik her self. She was starting to weaken even more she couldn't give up. He was strong but kagome had the one thing he didn't.

The round was almost over and her opponent was losing, one more blow and he would be done. Kagome came in for the final blow but then was tossed to the ground. It happened so fast she didn't know what happened, then all of the sudden there was a sickening crack/shatter sound and a very intense scream of pain. Everyone looked to who the screm came from and saw a young girl in the arena on the floor holding her wrist, fighting the need to cry. Everyone awwed at the sight of the broken girl fighting every wave of pain and every tear that fell and land the final punch that won her the belt. ghe crowed rumbeled to live as her three compaines came running to her in a state of shock, panic, and joy. From then on kagome knew her life would be perfect.

_4 years later_

6 surgerys and 4 years later, kagomes wrist had finally healed all though she has to keep a brace on it for the rest of her life, she was glade she didn't have to go threw it alone . The intense pain she felt from her wrist being shatter was gone and therecwas nothing left but love. She had ghe best boyfriend ever, and was extremely happy for her best friends. They had just gotten married and had a baby on the way. Sango was 3 months pregnant and wouldn't go or do anything with her best friend by her side. So when miroku had a formul party to go to for work, the whole gang joined in. Sango and kagome where planning for the baby

"Kagome I was wondering if you and inuyasha will be our babys godparents"

Kagomes eyes widened with joy "of corse we would be honored as long as I can spoil him or her"

Sango laughed " kagome you will be a godparent an aunt... are you crazy we will both spoil the baby"

The girls where giggeling and talking when miroku stepped on stage to do his speech "Good evening everyone, as you may know imam the vice presedent of this company.. wht am I saying of corse you all know im amazing" laughter filled them roommand sango rolled her eyes at her husbands cockieness" as you all know this is where I give my speech but tonight we will do something different. My dear friend inuyasha is a boxing manager and a little over 4 years ago during a match that changed boxing as we know, he relized he fell in love the the most beautiful boxer"

Kagome blushed then found her self next to inuyasha with a smirk on his face. She turned and looked at sango who cound't controlle her giggle any longer. Kagome then grew nervous at the way everyone was looking at

inuyasha looked her in her beautiful chocolate that could make you want to melt " kagome, you are an amazing person. You have the best personality out of anyone else in the world, ypu are smart, funny, fearless, you have more spirit then anyone else"

At that moment she relized where he was going with this. Her eyes watched his every move with anticepation as he got on one knee, her heart started to beat faster and faster with every breath she took.

Inuyasha snickered to him self at her nervousness " Kagome Higurashi, I love you with all my heart, so will you do me the honor and make me love you more by saying yes.. Will you marry me?."

Looking at him in awe she slowly shook her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek " yes.." was all she could say before he jumped up and clamied her lips.

There was applause and congrats threw out them room. The rest of the night went by fast. Kagome had scolded miroku for what he said and sango and inuyasha just laughed.

Once the night was over they All said there good byes and inuyashs and kagome had started walking home " I also love how you can just look at someone and scare them to the point of no return" inuyasha chuckled with his arm protectivly around kagomes waisr

" gee thanks" kagome smiled " im glad I said yes to.. theres no one else in the world I would rather spend the rest of my life with"

Inuyasha stopped and spun kagome so she was looking at him " I love you kagome" he lowed him self so his lips where brushing hers

"I love you too inuyasha" with that said kagome pressed her lips to his for a kissed filled with love and passion. Her arms made there way around his nech while inuyashas hands rested on her lower back. Theh both new this was meant to be, that this was right, that there life would never be the same againg. Because at first they where both lonely and had no shot of finding anyone until thet found each other. The words in there heads just keep repeating thems selfs over and over again... ' partner, best frjend, lover...MATE

_THE END_

HEY EVERYONE HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY.. THERE MAYBE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY SO KEEP CHECKING THANKS EVERYONE


End file.
